In Control
by Jeca123
Summary: Bella is the new girl and a force to be reckoned with, Jacob is a teacher falling for his student, Edward is a dick who thinks hes gods gift to women Who will win her heart? What if she makes the decision? Will he save her? Language/Lemons/Sick Cars/Bikes


_Heyy Everyone My New Fic :D Was inspired by my Beta'ee ForbiddenForevers. Hope you like it let me know :D please review, peanut would like it very much :D_

**In Control**

**BPOV**

For Gods Sake. I HATE having to move to a new school in the middle of the semester. It's so embarrassing walking into the room for the first time and having to introduce myself again, to a whole new set of people. You would think I would be used to it moving around so much, but I still get the shakes every time I stand up and say the generic thing, "Hello, My name is Isabella but please call me Bella, My dad is in the Military so that is why I'm here." Then come the awkward silence, the kind that is only broken when either the teacher says "You may now take your seat," or I get some snarky comment of a fellow classmate.

But this time it wasn't so bad, I was early so I could get to know my way round school and wouldn't be staring at a map and end up walking face first into someone's locker. I had a look around and was fairly sure I knew my way to all my lessons for the day so I decided to go to my first lesson and talk to the teacher and see what I needed to catch up on. That's when I saw him, just sauntering down the corridor, looking like he owned the place, I swear my heart skipped a beat. Even his walk seemed to ooze confidence and the closer he got the better he looked. He stopped right in front of me, my breath hitched in my throat, he placed his hand on my chin and closed my jaw, which I had even realised was hanging open and closed my mouth. He placed a small kiss on my lips and said "Don't want you choking on a bug," I came to my senses after that. I lifted my hand and slapped him straight across the face. Who does he think he is? He can't go around kissing people just because he looks like a god, and walks like one as well and he smells... NO this guy just practically assaulted me with his mouth. He took a step back with a genuine look of utter shock on his face. What did he really expect me to do, melt in a puddle on the floor and beg him to fuck me right there. I won't deny the thought had crossed my mind, but know one kisses me without my consent. If this douche thinks he can, he is going to have a nasty shock that slap was just a warning for what I could do. I sidestepped him and carried on walking down the corridor.

My mind was a racing, although his kiss had set my entire body on fire I needed to hold my ground, I had seen boys like that at my last school, he had probably kissed the entire population of the school and then some, I wasn't anybody's toy. I got to the English room I was looking for. I knocked gently on the door. I pushed the door, the classroom was bright and airy but it was still a classroom, with the work of student on the wall and little anagrams to remember words. The teacher was lounging back in his chair looking tasty as anything, his russet skin, black hair and you could see the hint of a tattoo coming out from underneath his shirt. You could see his muscles through his shirt and his biceps were threatening to rip the sleeves of his shirt. I was going to like this place if all the men looked like this and the guy from the corridor. But judging from the people I could see arriving in the parking lot, I had just happened to have seen the two hottest guys here. I suppose I should introduce myself instead of just standing here like a numpty.

"Hi I'm Bella I'm in this class first period and I was wondering what I needed to catch up on this year? I just moved here from Phoenix."

Well I wasn't going to mess about, I hate that when people come and talk to you and take 10 hours to get to the point. He sat up so quick he knocked a load of essays off his desk. I struggled to contain the laugh that was bubbling in my throat looking for an escape.

"Phahah, Sorry sir that was just too funny," I couldn't stop myself, but I bent down to help him pick up the essays, I might have 'accidently' flashed him a quick look down my top, but come on he is totally gorgeous.

"Ermm, Hi... I'm Jacob, I mean Mr Black," the poor man barely stuttered out.

"Well hello Jacob Mr Black what an original name you have," I replied trying to keep the smirk of my face.

He caught my eye and we both broke into peals of laughter. It wasn't even that funny but something had set us both off. He stood up and held out his hand to help me off the floor. I brushed the dust of my arse, which may have co-indecently diverted his attention.

"So..." I said drawing it out as long as I could.

He gave me a puzzled look.

"What do I need to catch up on?" I said for the second time.

"O yeah, sorry..Yeah you need to do a book report of Wuthering Heights but that is all so far, you don't really have a lot to catch up on," he replied.

Thank god for that, I had already done a book report on that in Phoenix so I can just re-submit it to the very gorgeous Mr Black.

**EPOV**

"Edward Cullen get your sorry behind out of bed NOW before I come and drag it out from underneath the covers myself!"

Wow what a way to wake up, as much as I loved my mom she was an annoying as fuck most of the time. But today she had good reason. I got caught smoking pot outside on the school steps. Well more like some nerd snitched me up because teachers never leave the school when the kids do because they just get too much shit from us as they walk to their cars. They tend to leave at about 6, I was sat outside at 4, when Mrs Cope just 'happened' to be walking down the steps as I was lighting up. O god you would have thought Satan himself was sat on the steps the way she went on. Anyway I had to go in for a meeting this morning to discuss my behaviour with the Principal. What fun today was going to be.

I threw myself in the shower. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I had a great body and I hardly ever worked out, maybe it was all in the genes. I was good looking as well, girls threw themselves at me, I never had to work hard for a girl, they all fell at my feet. It was quite funny. My signature smile on its own was a panty-dropper.

On my way to school I had Kings of Leon blasting through the speakers, I know the album is a bit old now but they are still amazing. As I pulled into the school parking lot I wondered who else was here. There was a motor bike. Who the fuck was that motorbike? And an electric blue Ducati at that! Nobody here has a car better than mine! Let alone a Nobody has a better car than me; nobody has a better anything than me.

...

15 minutes, One month's detention and a final warning later I was let out of the Principals office. I was walking down the corridor when I saw her. She must be the new girl everyone was talking about, Wow she looked stunning, most of the girls here wore either church clothes or slutty clothes but she was something else she had tight dark blue skinny jeans with a red top that was low cut but not too much, just enough to tease, a black leather jacket and god those boots! Black leather knee highs! Fuck me boots if ever I saw them. She was eyeing me up. Ha I knew I was irresistible but when I saw her draw drop I swear my ego not to mention my cock grew rapidly. Tucked under her arm was an electric blue biker's helmet, with _Bella _in italics. That was her name! I had heard some kids talking about the new Captain that was coming to Forks and his daughter was starting our here today, nobody said she was so hot though. I just had to try my luck. So I went and closed her mouth, I heard her breath catch in her throat. God I'm good, I barely touch her and she is turning to jelly. I placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips to see how she reacted.

I was NOT expecting that reaction though. How dare she slap me? I am Edward Cullen girls fall at my feet they don't slap me round the face. It was kinda hot though. And walking off like that! How dare she look so hot whilst doing it? I'm trying to be pissed off at her. My eyes followed her all the way up to the classroom where I knew Mr Black taught. Man her arse looked fine in those jeans. I was going to tap that if it was the last thing I did, and I sure as hell hoped it wasn't.

_Please Review guys, me and peanut are looking forward to it :D_


End file.
